kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Charnago Sarnazerrus
'' At a Glance A renowned con-man and fugitive, Charnago Sarnazerrus was a the Tiefling sorcerer with the gift of the silver tongue and cunning mind. Able to talk his way out of most fights, his talent for wordplay drew him to the sorcery of runewords and a natural inclination towards fire invocations. A defiant personality, Charnago was a wild card in the war against the demon-deity Asmodeus and, despite his menacing appearance, was a steadfast defender of hope and freedom for the mortal races of the world. 'History' Growing up with a "loose" series of values in the highly-corrupt Tiefling capitol of Umbraforge, Charnago befriended many of the street-children and slaves in the city, wrangling them into his own "gang" of the downtrodden and destitute. High-spirited and exceptionally charismatic, Charnago would lead them to thieve and plunder their neighbors and masters, drawing him into the crosshair of Umbraforge's courts on more than one occasion. Through cunning and rhetoric (as well as not dirtying his own hands) Charnago was able to avoid prosecution, but eventually tired of thrill of outwitting Umbraforge's elite. Turning his attention to sorcery, Charnago was a natural invoker but refused to turn to the deities to bolster his powers, lending to his own headstrong nature. Developing his powers, Charnago began to travel the world in search of thrills and excitement while matching wits (and might) with all sorts of creatures and beasts. Pretentiously declaring himself the world's "Finest Adventurer", Charnago's proclamation drew him all sorts of notoriety (not all of it positive). He would later be invited to join a group of adventurers led by Corelai and Hart, and through their travels together formed a friendship ("partners with benefits"). Charnago's smugness would continue to grow, unhindered by his party's feats. As the challenges lessened, it was on the eve of Asmuun that Charnago made an arrogant challenge to his friends: summoning, and defeating, a demon. Despite their initiatl objections, Charnago's friends helped him seek out the name of a Pit-Fiend until Charnago arrived on one that seemed "the proper amount of trouble". Prepared to destroy the beast, it was Charnago's reckless eagerness that resulted in the ritual tearing askew, and rather than summon the demon to them the portal tore a rift -- straight into Asmodeus' seat in the Realm of Fire. As demons poured forth, Charnago's group were ovverun and dragged into the pits of the hellish domain. Able to escape himself, Charnago suffered a mental breakdown with the knowledge that his error had condemned his friend's bodies and souls to torment. Charnago disappeared from public view after this, but his legend endured. Branded a "coward" or "traitor", Charnago began a bitter vendetta against Asmodeus and his demons, hunting them with vicious contempt in a fued that lasted well over a decade. '''Appearances' Red Horns and Bloody Thorns= Travelling to The Near Reaches, Charnago was drawn back to Bastion as a dark aura surrounded the town. Charnago discovered the city had been stricken with a curse that caused its children to be born deformed. Seeking out the party responsible, Charnago traced its roots to a creature into the Northern Wilds before losing its trail. Sensing the tinge of Asmodeus behind the magic, Charnago took up residence at Bastion's local hot springs resort where he found the owner had already skipped town. Taking possession of the resort himself, Charnago bided his time until a solution could present itself, which it would, in the form of Fortune's Triad. Emploring the adventurers to hunt down the monster responsible, Charnago stayed at the resort scrying through an orb to watch the group every step of the way. While resourceful, they reaffirmed his belief that while knowledgable in combat, they were woefully inexperienced in the world's darker mysteries. When the group returned alive with proof of their deeds, Charnago was playfully coy about his impressions on the group, but thanked them before leaving Bastion himself. |-|Even Death Can Die= Summoning the magic of the Deck of Many Things, Sagan Anlu'moon summoned the soul-devouring artifact the Black Seer's Skull which was in Charnago's possession at the time. Engaged in a menage-et-troi at the time, Charnago still noticed as the relic was teleported out from his possessions, smirking knowingly at the party responsible before turning his attentions back to his present company. |-|Trustworthy= Charnago would appear again to recruit a band of adventurers in breaking into Zaras Hezroukan's vault in the city of Umbraforge in order to hide away a sliver of the renowned weapon Spellplague. When the heroes were trailed by Demons (who had also hired a group of bounty-hunters to stop them) Charnago reappeared through an arcane-summons ritual that allowed him to aid in the hiding of Spellplauge. Leading the heroes out of the vault, the group fought their way up through the vault and freed several slaves on their exit. After the successful skirmish, Charnago and the heroes parted ways as he looked out upon Umbraforge reminiscing over an unknown Tiefling (indicated to be a female, as indicated by Charnago's ally Poma). After the heroes left, Charnago would then unveil the Black Seer's Stone, now back in his possession, drawing into question the fate of Mika and Abraxus. |-|Consort of Malcontent= To be written... Category:Tiefling